Who I'm Meant To Be
by Kick72398
Summary: She was new in town never really talked to anyone. Yet she was forced to spend everyday thinking she wasn't good enough. Why, you ask Because she was bullied daily for being shy, quiet and as they said ugly, until the day she was pushed to her limits and she needed someone to confide in. Rated K for slight cursing and the topic of bullying this is my first fanfic so try to be nice


**Who I'm Meant to be**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

**Summary: ****She was new in town never really talked to anyone. Yet she was forced to spend everyday thinking she wasn't good enough. Why, you ask. Because she was bullied daily for being shy, quiet, and as they said ugly, until the day she was pushed to her limits and she needed someone to confide in.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I am petrified. Today I start my new school. I am at a new school because my mom left for Africa and I had to move in with my dad. So here I am in Miami, Florida with my dad instead of in New York City with my mom. As you can tell I am not happy about the move, so this morning I am talking to my dad about being homeschooled instead of starting at a public school.

(**Bold Ally **and underlined _Mr. Dawson_)

I wake up and walk into the kitchen and my dad is there I guess now is a good time to talk.

"**Good morning Dad."**

"Morning Ally"

"**I have a question"**

"You can ask me anything Als."

"**Can I be homeschooled instead of going to public school?"**

"Of course not. Your new here and need to make new friends. The only way to do that is by going to public school."

"**But…"**

"No buts. You're going to public school and that's final."

"**Fine."**

I leave the kitchen to get ready for my first day of school. That conversation did not go as I planned. I decide to wear my yellow yeans with a light blue t-shirt that says Your Only Young Once in large yellow letters. I paired this outfit with my light blue wedges. I curled my hair and brushed my teeth then left for school.

When I got to the school I headed to the main office to get my schedule, locker number, and combination. I get to the office and the principle welcomes me with the whole 'we are happy to have you here and hope you enjoy the rest of your freshman year and make lots of new friends' speech. I leave for my locker and I run into an average height girl with blonde hair. The girl looks at me and yells, " Watch where your going you ugly little troll!" I say sorry then walk away thinking to myself 'the first thing I hear from a kid my age when I get to school was watch where your going you ugly little troll. What a great way to start the day.'

I decided to brush it off and head to first period which was music, my favorite subject. I met four new people in this class. The first was this little latina girl named Trish she was really nice but the teacher didn't make my seat next to hers instead I was seated next to this tall blonde boy (I have to admit he is kinda cute). His name was Austin and he was kinda shy at first then he started goofing around with a tall red head his name was Dez and he was a total weirdo but hey everyone deserves a chance. The last person I was not so happy to meet her name was Cassidy and she was the girl I ran into outside the office. And to make it worst I found out she was dating Austin who I may or may not have developed a crush on.

**Time skip 3 months later Still Ally's P.O.V.**

I've been in this school for three months, I have made 3 best friends and 1 new bully. Cassidy has been bullying me since my first day here. She is also slowly pulling Austin away from me and I just can't take it anymore I need someone to talk to someone to confide in someone to be there for me when I need them with no reason not to be. Today Cassidy decided to call an ugly little slut who is just trying to steal Austin from her. I have finally had enough so I ran home after school into my music room. I sat down and wrote a song. The words said exactly how I felt.

(This is an original song so please be kind and don't judge it too bad.)

_Everything they say to me leaves cuts and bruises on my heart._

_I am trying to be me, but I don't know where to start _

_and now I feel like_

_I can't fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee_

_I'm never gonna make it through history_

_Can't fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee_

_Who am I meant to be_

_Now everyone here knows me. _

_I'm not so shy, but I'm still scared and I don't know why._

_I know it's wrong and I think I'm where I'm meant to be_

_Yeah, I know now _

_I'm flying like a butterfly, stinging like a bee_

_Just trying to make it through history_

_Flying like a butterfly, stinging like a bee_

_Finding out who I'm meant to be_

_They broke me down and called me names,_

_made my self-esteem quickly fade _

_I can forgive the things they did,_

_but I won't forget the words they said_

_Soon they will see I finally know who I'm meant to be_

_Cuz I flew like a butterfly, stung like a bee_

_I finally made it through history_

_I flew like a butterfly, stung like a bee_

_I found out who I'm meant to be (x2)_

_Who I'm meant to be_

As soon as I finished my song Austin walked in. I asked how long he had been standing there and he said long enough to know you need a friend to confide in, and then he said he needed me to talk to him. I told him about everything. I told him about Cassidy bullying me and the crush I have on him. The next thing that happened surprised me he kissed me. Then he said he broke up with Cassidy yesterday and told her he liked me. So my freshman went from being horrible and me having a bully to being wonderful and having a bestfriend/boyfriend. I finally decided this move to Miami was for the best because it helped me find out who I'm meant to be.


End file.
